Surprises
by ashash52009
Summary: In this story of secrets from the past, Kris comes back after two years with no contact with anyone from Raintree Thoroughbred Farm, save for numerous emails with Todd. She comes back for a reason.This
1. Return

Surprises

__

In this story of secrets from the past, Kris comes back after two years with no contact with anyone from Raintree Thoroughbred Farm, save for numerous e-mails with Todd. She comes back for a reason, which everyone, especially Dani, tries to figure out.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Ritt- Mrs. Betart?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Kris… Kris Furillo"

"Oh my… Hi… Uh, hi, Kris. How, where… How are you?"

"I… I'm fine. I was wondering… would you, would mind if I… Came and stayed with you at the ranch for a while? I'm not in any trouble or anything."

"Uh… yeah… That'll be fine. Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No ma'am, I'm right down the road."

Kris turned down the radio as she drove down the road towards her old farm home. Thinking was becoming hard with all the things she knew she had to say, but to find the words seemed impossible. It wasn't like she could keep it a secret forever; Matt had a _right_ to know.

She pulled up in the dirt driveway, it felt odd, driving herself into this place, as if she finally belonged, as if she were finally equal. She shut the door of her yellow Mustang and paused, suddenly very nervous. "Ok Kris, calm down. You _have _to do this."

Kris looked around, even in the dark she could make out from memory every building and tree on the ranch. She walked to the door and knocked, a little harder than she meant. The oak door felt familiar under her fist even after two years. Again the pang of anxiety. Who would answer? She prayed it wouldn't be Matt. It wasn't.

Todd's face lit up when he recognized Kris, he looked as if he wanted to hug her, but he resisted. He was taller, more defined, becoming the man he had always wished he were. Now fifteen, he was about Kris's height with shaggy brown hair and dirty work clothes. For some reason, Kris expected PJ's and teddy bear.

"Uh, hi, Todd?"

"Kris! Wow, I am so glad to see you! How are you? Nice car!"

"Yeah… uh…" Kris pulled her jacket close. "Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Todd opened the door and showed her to the kitchen where Pablo sat, sipping what smelled like hot chocolate. He smiled at her, but said nothing. At that point Jean walked in with a smile on her face.

"Kris, honey it is so good to see you again." Jean said with a wide smile on her face. "We were worried when you left, it was just all so sudden."

Kris quickly tried to change the subject.

"Yeah… Um, so how have things been on the ranch? How is Wildfire?" Kris asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

All of a sudden the room got deathly quite. Pablo stood up and went over to Kris.

"Kris, Wildfire isn't doing so well. He is pretty sick and he has been upset since you left and we aren't really sure how much time Wildfire has." Pablo said while trying to comfort Kris.

Kris sits down as Todd quickly apologizes for not telling Kris in the many emails he sent to her.

"What? You two have been talking? Since when and how often?" Jean asked wondering why her youngest son hadn't told her he had been talking to Kris.

"Well, I didn't know how to tell you without Matt overhearing." Todd said but quickly regretted his choice of words.

Jean looked nervously at Kris, but Kris just smiled.

"Where is Matt anyway, and Junior and everyone?" Kris asked hoping not to sound to eager.

Relieved, Jean replied in a lighter tone. "They went out to a party with Dani."

"And Amber?" Kris asked, simply to be polite. Ever since Amber's first wisecrack about Kris's past Kris had taken a particular disliking to her.

Pablo replied for Jean. "Oh, she isn't allowed near parties. She has chronic alcoholism. She's in the twelve step program. We're all glad she's gotten help."

Todd did his best to hide the humor he saw in the situation, but couldn't resist a smile. Jean gave him the motherly look that clearly says 'shut up!' whether you're saying anything or not. That pretty much wiped the smile off his face.

Kris yawned and stood up. "Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here? Should I find a hotel or what?"

"Nonsense! You'll stay here, in the house with us." This kind of hospitality was unexpected from Jean, but Kris was very grateful. "Todd will show you to the guest room." Kris complied eagerly. When she reached the foot of the stairs she paused and turned back to the kitchen. "I almost forgot, congratulations on the nuptials."


	2. Welcome

Surprises Ch. 2

The next morning Kris woke bright and early, so she went down to the kitchen where she and Todd sat down to eat a bowl of Rice Krispies.

"Kris, when did you get the Mustang?" Todd asked, clearly interested in the cool car in his driveway.

"Right after I got my new job. I have my own equine veterinarian hospital."

"Well, I always knew you would do something with horses, but I figured you would be a breeder or have your own ranch somewhere."

"Ha, that's funny Todd. I couldn't handle breeding and for a ranch I would need so many people to help… I couldn't even begin to run a ranch." Kris told him with a slight laugh.

They suddenly heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Todd, who's car is in the driveway. I didn't want to wake you when I got home to ask you, but I was really curious." Matt Ritter said still at the top of the stairs

Upon hearing his voice Kris' heart beat started to increase and she suddenly remembered the reason she had come back here in the first place.

"Well Matt, if you come in here you can see who's car that is." Todd said and then looked at the shocked expression on Kris' face.

"Todd… why did you do that?" Kris whispered to Todd just as Matt appeared in the doorway.

Suddenly the mood changed drastically. Kris' back was to the doorway, but some how Matt knew who it was. He had had this feeling in his heart that he would see her again.

"Kris? Is that you?" He asked almost at a whisper.

"Uh… yeah" Kris said for lack of better words, turning around to face Matt, "I called your Mom last night and asked her if I could stay with you all for a while, and she said that she would love for me to stay here. You and your friends were at Dani's party when I got here and I was so tired that I couldn't stay up to wait for you to get here. I have been talking to Todd on email for awhile now and I even surprised him."

"Wow! This is… wow." He said giving her a hug that made both of their knees go weak, "We all really missed you around here. It just hasn't been the same. Even Dani has been trying to find someone she can mess with as much as she messed with you."

Todd watched with a goofy smile on his face. His brother actually found a decent girl, one that Todd liked. Although he wasn't the romantic sort, he always felt that Kris and Matt were meant to be. Finally Jean and Pablo cam down the stairs.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along" Jean said breaking up this moment between the two of them. She had long ago retired her prejudice toward the convict. Kris did look happy.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me Kris was here?" Matt asked his mother.

"Well, I thought you should figure it out on your own. So I just let it go. How was the party?" Jean said desperately trying to change the subject.

"It was fine of course Junior and Dani had anyone who was anybody there so it wasn't like the parties we used to have." Matt said telling his mother through his facial expressions that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, Kris, I think we should go to the diner and let everyone know you are back. Or we could just go for lunch." Matt said hoping Kris would want to go with him.

"Sure Matt, that would be great. Um, just let me go change really quickly." Kris said before running up the stairs to the guest bedroom. She had no clue what she should wear, but she knew she was only going to the diner so she put on a denim mini skirt and a cute baby tee.

"Ok I'm ready." she said as she took the steps two by two.

Matt just smiled at how happy she seemed. He laughed as she burst into the kitchen.

"Ok, If we leave know we can get there when Junior and Dani decided to show up." Matt said and they left, Kris still thinking about what she came here to tell everyone.


	3. Reunion

"Ah, the old diner." Kris looked around the familiar restaurant and sighed. Everything was exactly how she remembered it. Old pickup trucks lined up beside expensive luxury models outside the small diner. "I guess not much has changed since I left, not the scenery anyway. I hear Amber's going through some trouble, how is she? I didn't get a lot of details last night."

"Yeah… We sorta lost touch after she entered the rehab program. I never exactly… enjoyed her company. Dani was forced to find friendship in… me and Junior." Matt sighed as Junior's recently acquired red Porsche pulled up beside them.

"Holy shi-" Junior removed his sunglasses when he saw the woman sitting in his best friend's car. "Oh my gosh! Is that… _Jailbird?_" Dani nearly screeched as she jumped out of the back seat of her brother's car. Kris rolled her eyes at the remark, but said nothing, wanting to keep the peace, at least in public. Matt took a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice, as if he had been practicing this for awhile.

"Well, now that the introductions are done, guys, Kris is back. Kris, we're still here." He breathed again, looking straight ahead with his hands on the wheel.

"Matt, it's ok, I'm not a criminal anymore, I won't kill anyone." Kris said lightly, wanting to reassure them that there were no hard feelings. She just wanted to talk to Matt alone, but she didn't know how to tell him about what happened to her while she was gone. Matt gave a nervous laugh, still not totally comfortable with the situation.

Junior looked around and tried to pierce the awkward silence "Are we going to eat or what? It's weird enough being here together… all of us."

Dani moved over to Kris' window and got a good look at her before speaking.

"What are you doing here? You should have stayed where you were. You'll regret this." she hissed so that only Kris could hear. Kris did not bother lowering her voice when she addressed Dani.

"I cannot believe you. Matt has been over you for years. What is your problem?"

Dani smirked, "It's not Matt, I just don't like you." She turned back to her brother. "Take me home."

"Fat chance, look who just arrived! I am not going anywhere." Junior smiled his charming smile that gave Kris the feeling he had a plan, but it had always done that. Dani stamped her high heeled foot and walked away towards a couple fairly attractive guys that were already drooling.

"So, beautiful, where have you been for the last two years?" Again Junior gave her that signature smirk. Kris couldn't help but smile, she had missed him, annoying though he had been.

"Well, my equine veterinarian service is based mostly in Tennessee, but we do some out of state work. How about you, still playing the ponies?" She didn't realize how much she loved this place, being with people who at least almost accepted her.

"How else did you think I got this baby?" He patted the beautiful car with affection. "What, me, a job?"

Finally Matt regained his voice. "Well, I don't think we'll be eating here, what do you say we go cruising?" Junior looked eager, but Kris shook her head. "No, thanks, I think I want to go visit Wildfire. I really, really miss him. Do you mind taking me back to the ranch?" Before Matt could answer, Junior volunteered. Not looking to be alone with Matt anytime too soon, Kris agreed, and before she knew it they were whizzing back towards the farm.


	4. Departure

Surprises- Ch. 4

Although the smell of horses was an every day occurrence for Kris, this time it felt special. She was going to see the first real friend she had ever had.

"Wildfire?" Kris whistled and heard a neigh coming from a stall on the left. "Wildfire!" She jogged to the stall and looked through the bars to see her old friend. The large horse neighed when he saw her. He was laying down with a blanket over him, his water trough was completely full.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?" Kris unlatched the door and walked in towards the sick horse. He tried to stand, but didn't have the strength. "Hey, that's ok, you need to drink some water." she looked at the large tub of water, but Wildfire didn't budge. It was very sad for Kris to see him like that, the once strong horse looked so helpless. Kris blinked away the tears that came to her eye. She knelt beside Wildfire and touched his nose. It was soft, and very warm. At that moment Kris couldn't take it, she laid her head down on the horse's side and began to cry; Wildfire laid his own head down to rest.

How long they laid there together, crying with their eyes closed, Kris did not know. She finally did get up, though, and fed her friend the carrot she had carried from the house. She wiped the tears from her face and said her goodbyes, praying it wouldn't be the last time she saw him, but as she left the stables she heard a small groan come from Wildfire's stall. She slowly walked back to Wildfire's stall and knew that the hours she had just spent with the horse would be the last as Wildfire lay there silent and breathless. Kris felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Henry standing behind her.

"He was waiting for you Kris. We all thought he would have been gone many months ago. I guess he just needed to know you were alright and let you know that he loved you." Henry said trying to comfort Kris and dry the falling tears on her face. Kris looked up at Henry and then looked at Wildfire.

"I guess your right Henry. I'm just glad that I got to see him again." Kris told him.

"I guess we better go tell the family then." Henry said leading Kris back up to the house.


	5. Why?

****

Surprises Ch.5

As Kris and Henry made their way back up to the house Kris was thinking about what she had to tell Matt, and how she was going to break the news to Tod that Wildfire was dead. She looked up at Henry who gave her a knowing nod, as he pushed the kitchen door open for a crying Kris who immediately ran to Matt's arms. Tod looked sadly at Kris who gave a slight nod to let him know that indeed Wildfire was dead.

"Kris are you alright?" asked a very concerned Pablo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tod, I should really ask you how you are?" she said now standing beside Matt.

"Well," said Tod in a shaky voice, "It is a bit of a shock, but I think I am ok. Can I go see him?" he said now crying, but not waiting for a reply. Tod got up and ran from the kitchen. Everyone was silent until they heard the loud roar of Junior's Porsche pulling into the driveway.

"Hey everyone," Junior said happily walking into the kitchen. Looking around at all of the gloomy faces Junior thought he had walked into a bad death scene in a play. "Woah, what happened? Did somebody die?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually yeah Junior. Wildfire died a few minutes ago. Tod just went to see him." Kris stated still holding back a million tears and thoughts.

"Kris I am really sorry. Do you maybe want to go out and get your mind off of it? Matt could come to." Junior said hopefully.

"Um, yeah, sure that would be great, but could I talk to you two for a minute?" Kris said nervously pointing toward Matt and Junior.

She walked out of the kitchen leaving the two confused men to follow her. As they got to the living room the noticed that Kris was extremely nervous and lost in thought.

FLASHBACK

"Don't give me that Junior. I was there I saw you." Kris yelled at her boyfriend.

"Kris, it's not what it looks like. I swear. I was just talking to them." Junior said defensively.

It had been like this for a while with Junior and Kris. He would talk to a girl and Kris would get jealous, she would yell and he would try to convince her that he was just talking to her. Kris would then run to Matt and tell him everything and hope that he would give her the sympathy she wanted.

END FLASHBACK

Turning around Kris looked at the two men she loved. One with all her heart, and the other as a best friend.

"I am really sorry you guys. I'm sorry I ever left, and I'm sorry I haven't been totally honest with you the whole time I have been here. I don't know how to tell you the truth. Even when I was gone I didn't know how I was going to tell you." Tears began to flow from her eyes, Matt and Junior began to stand at the same time, but Kris motioned for them to sit down. "I started a new life and I thought that I could forget and leave it all behind, but it was always there reminding me. I could never leave, never leave the two of you or this place."

"But why did you leave Kris?" Junior asked concerned.

"Yeah, we didn't know what we had done. We were so scared." Matt said.

"Guys," Kris said cutting their thoughts off, "That is what I came back to tell you. I…I…"


	6. authors note

****

A/N: Hey everybody. Well, I hope you liked your next chapter. We have the story finished but we will only update every other day, we love hearing from you and we want you to keep reviewing. So we hope you like the rest of the story.

A&H


	7. Answers

****

Surprises Ch. 6

**"I….I…" Kris said trying to find the right words, but decided to just tell them every thing.**

FLASHBACK

"Don't give me that Junior. I was there I saw you." Kris yelled at her boyfriend.

"Kris, it's not what it looks like. I swear. I was just talking to them." Junior said defensively.

Everyone in the Diner now looked at Kris and Junior. Even the girls Junior had been talking to turned their heads to watch the couple fight.

"Kris really I wasn't going to do anything. I love you and you have to know that." Junior said trying to get Kris to calm down holding the keys in his hand.

"Forget it," Kris said running to him, grabbing the keys out of his hands, and jumping into the Porsche.

"Kris where are you going?" Junior asked.

"I suggest you find a way home." Kris said driving away.

She knew exactly where she was headed but she would never let Junior know that she ran to Matt after all of their fights. So she quickly drove to the ranch. Matt was already at the gate having received a frantic call from Junior saying that Kris had left after yelling at him about talking to some more girls.

"Kris, you can't keep running off after you fight with Junior." Matt said, "Or at the very least you can't keep running to me. He will get suspicious."

"Matt, I can't take it any more I just can't take it. He is such a flirt and yeah I am used to it, but usually it isn't this bad. I just couldn't take it anymore." She said through a flow of tears.

"I know." Matt said hugging her. They walked back in to the house and sat on Matt's bed talking for what seemed like hours.

The next morning Kris woke up and looked beside her. She knew what she had done and felt horrible about it. How could she have betrayed Junior's trust like that? She quietly slipped out of Matt's arms, house, and life.

END FLASHBACK

"When I finally got somewhere that I could settle down, I realized what all had actually gone on those last few weeks." Kris said looking from Matt to Junior and back again. The shocked looks on both of their faces told her that she had to end this right then and there.


	8. MAtt and Junior

****

Surprises Ch. 7

"Guys, when I left from Matt's that morning I had know idea what was about to happen that would change not only my life, but yours too." Kris said looking at Junior and Matt.

Juniors face lit up. He got mad, jealous, worried, and happy all at the same time.

"Kris if I would have known I would have come and found you I would have sent you money or anything you needed. I loved you and I still do." he said realizing that Kris meant that she was pregnant when she left.

"Junior, don't worry you weren't responsible. I knew who was and I didn't want to tell Matt or you cause I knew what it would do to your friendship." Kris said telling Matt and Junior that the baby was Matt's and why she left. "Matt, Junior, please know that I didn't do this to hurt either one of you. I really didn't. I had to make a new life for me and my daughter…"

"Daughter." Matt said in a whisper, but was heard by Kris and Junior.

"Yes her name is Kensley Matilda Furrilo." she smiled a little as she said the name, but with tears welling up in her eyes. "I really am sorry Junior I loved you and I still do. I never wanted to hurt you, but you and that god forsaken flirting."

Junior had risen to his feet, his mouth slightly open. Kris thought she saw flashes of red behind his tear filled eyes. He said nothing, closed his mouth and opened it again, as if he were going to say something, but for once he was speechless. A million thoughts in his mind, but no words could come to his mouth; He wanted to ask her all sorts of things, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hit her. Kris began to cry again, She put her soaked face into her hands and sobbed. Neither man said anything, Matt was staring off into the carpet, Junior looked livid. Finally he found his voice.

"Kensley? Ok… Wait. Is this a joke? No, Oh man! Oh shhhhhhhhh…" He looked from Matt to Kris. "Did you know? We were supposed to be brothers man! I… I… How could you!" He asked both of them, but neither could find the words to express how guilty they felt.

"I shouldn't have… Junior, I'm… I'm so sorry." A tear trickled down his face, but he ignored it. Kris looked up at the men, her tears had run out. She knew this would happen, but she just didn't know what to do next. "Please, Junior…"

"Shut up! You lying cheating whore!" He turned on his heel and stomped out of the house. Kris and Matt heard the engine on his car rev up and his tired screech as he sped away.

"Matt, I…"

Matt looked at her as if she were something grotesque. "You should have told us."

"I-" But Matt had walked out the door as well.

Kris began crying again and returned her face to her hands. Kris shouldn't have been surprised when she felt someone sit down next to her. Somehow she expected it to be Tod, but when she looked up, she was looking into the worried face of Jean.

"Honey, are you ok? What happened? Where did Matt and Junior go?" Kris looked at Jean, at a total loss for words. Her tear streaked face no doubt looked awful, but that was the least of her worries right now.

"I uh… I need to go. I'm sorry." She got up quickly and ran out the door. There was no sign of either Matt or Junior, save for black marks on the ground where Junior had backed out slightly too fast.

Not knowing where to turn, Kris walked slowly toward the stables. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Matt was furiously and single-mindedly shoveling manure into a wheelbarrow that was overflowing. He didn't seem to notice anything though. Kris looked away quickly so she wouldn't start crying again. She felt so guilty she thought she could die.


	9. Family

****

Surprises- Chapter 8

When finally Kris reached the barn, she was suddenly aware that she was not alone. Besides the grunts and stomps of a dozen horses, she heard a very faint sobbing coming from want she assumed was Wildfire's stable: Tod.

Kris walked forward towards the sound and peered into the stall. Tod was kneeling beside the still and lifeless form of the once powerful horse. As she watched she debated on whether to make her presence known. She wiped her face dry of tears, but Tod turned around before she had made a sound.

"Hi Kris. What's up?" He tried not to show that he had been crying and quickly wiped the tears from his face. Kris Tried to smile at him, but it hurt to even think about happiness after what she had just done. "Nothing, how about you? Are you ok?" She looked sympathetically at the teenaged boy. He had had a rough life, and she was sure this had come as a real blow to him.

"I'm fine, but, are you ok? Have you been crying for him?" He looked down at the still horse in indication. Seemingly ignoring the question, Kris looked at him, her quiet face twitched at what was coming.

"Tod, I think I need to tell you something."

"You know how I said I left because Junior and I had a fight?"

"Yeah…"

"That wasn't entirely true. I left after we had a fight, but not because we did."

"I don't get it…" Tod looked at her quizzically. Kris opened the latch on the entrance to the stall and walked in. The sat close beside Tod on some warm hay and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Tod, I should have told you the truth. I don't know if you can ever forgive me…"

"Kris, just tell me, please." He looked rather frightened, as if anything could possibly be more serious than the fact that Wildfire, their champion race horse and good friend had just left them for good.

"I left because I was pregnant." She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what Tod might say. To her surprise, she felt his arm wrap around her, not the child's arm that she had left, it was the strong and comforting arm of someone who was close to manhood. Tears once again dripped from her eyes and she explained what had happened.

"I feel so bad, I can't believe what I did. The worst part is, I don't think Junior will ever forgive me." As she formed the words that had been haunting her since she had decided to come back, she broke down into sobs, and was appreciative when Tod wrapped his other arm around her to embrace her in her pain.

"It's ok… It'll all be ok." Whatever Tod was thinking, he only let Kris know that he forgave her, and would always be there for her. When Kris was finally able to choke out words, all she could think to say was "Thank you". At least now she knew she had one friend she could always rely on. Her thoughts drifted back to Junior and Matt. She prayed they would someday understand how she felt, but for now she relaxed in the knowing that some people do love you unconditionally.

"How am I supposed to tell your mom and Pablo?" She looked up at Tod who seemed somewhat far away.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. But the longer you wait the tougher it will be."

"Yeah, I know. It's already been two years." Kris sniffed, but stood up, a little wobbly after crying to much. She brushed the hay off of her pants and watched as Tod did the same.

"You've grown so much. Thanks for always being my friend." Tod smiled at her, and they hugged once more.

"Now that we're all here, Kris has something she needs to say. You must first promise not to harm her in any way once you find out. She is telling the truth, and should be commended for that. She thought you two should know."

Jean and Pablo looked at each other and then at Kris. "Shouldn't Matt be here?" Jean asked.

"No, I've already told him." She looked to Tod for encouragement, and he nodded at her. "Go ahead, they have a right to know."

"I must first apologize for running away and not contacting you or telling you why." Kris remained expressionless, she wondered how many times she would have to explain her mistakes.

"Before I left, I had a fight with Junior. We fought a lot when we were together, he was a flirt and I was jealous. I loved him though, and to tell the truth I still do." Pablo smiled slightly, but stayed quiet. "I love Matt too, he is a great friend and has helped me through some difficult situations. He was always there for me when Junior and I had a fight. I would talk to him for hours, and he would help me to forgive Junior. He knew how much we really cared about each other. Junior and I always got back together, he would promise to be less flirty, and I would promise to be less jealous. This last time though, I couldn't take it. I was at the diner and caught him chatting it up with two girls. I took his keys and drove back to the ranch. There was Matt, waiting to calm me down. We sorta got carried away when we were talking and… I got pregnant. I'm really sorry, I should have told everyone years ago."

Pablo's smile quickly faded and Jean's eyes began to fill with tears. Kris looked worriedly at Tod wishing he could teleport her somewhere safe.

"Kris how could you keep this a secret, and shouldn't you have told Matt?" Jean asked with a very slight hint of anger in her voice.

"I did tell Matt and Junior that is why they went running out of here like maniacs." Kris said quickly.

"Well, I don't blame them one bit. You had know right to hide Matt's son and this secret from Junior. He loved you and he still does, but you have probably screwed that all up now. How could you Kris?" Jean asked angrily.

"I don't know, I just…I needed to leave after that night and not look back, but Kensley started to ask questions. Sure she is only two, but like Matt she is very smart. I couldn't hide her from her family any longer. I had to come tell Matt and Junior I guess I hoped they could forgive me for everything, but I guess you are right Jean I did mess everything up. I will go pack my stuff and find a hotel nearby. Tod tell Matt and Junior if they need or want to talk to me that is were I will be." Kris said running upstairs to pack her things as Tod, Pablo and Jean looked on stunned.


	10. Kensley

****

Surprises Ch. 9

Kris drove for what seemed like a while, but in all truth she was just a few miles from the Ranch. She checked in and settled down in her new home away from home. Then she picked up her phone and decided to call her brother to check on Kensley.

"Hello?" questioned a tiny voice on the other end.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" Kris asked her daughter.

"MAMA! I miss you." Kensley told her mom.

"I know you do sweetie, but Mama has to take care of some business. You remember me telling you all about your Daddy?" she asked the 2 year old.

"Yeah, you said he lived on a ranch with lots of horses." Said the 2 year old followed by lots incomprehensible baby talk. Although Kris made out a few "ponies", "unicorns", and "big chickens". Kris had to laugh at the fact that big chicken described her to a tee right about now.

"Where is your Uncle?" Kris asked her daughter trying to find someone who could give her real words instead of a lot of baby gibberish.

"He here." Kensley said giving her uncle the phone.

"Hey Kris." her brother said getting the phone, "Had any luck with those two knuckle heads yet?"

"Well…I told them but they didn't take it so well. Neither did Matt's mom or step-dad. Tod, his brother, is the only one who is supportive of me. I am at a hotel right now cause I couldn't stand living in the same house with Matt and his family knowing what I did."

"Yeah I guess your right, but if you need me to take anyone out you just let me know." Her brother said with a laugh. "Really Kris if you need anything or just need to see me or Kensley I will bring her out there."

"Really? Cause I could really deal with seeing a happy face or two besides Tod's. SO you are going to bring Kensley?" She asked hopefully knowing full well that her brother would do anything for his little sister.

"Yes we will leave tomorrow and come on out there. I am just a couple of hours a way so we will get there in no time. Just tell me how to get there and I will be there with her tomorrow." He said.

After the long conversation with her brother and Kensley, Kris was completely wiped out. Yet, she couldn't sleep knowing everyone she had hurt today and the tiny bit of excitement she felt at having Kensley come out there tomorrow. How would she take Kensley to see her dad? What would Junior say? What would Jean, Pablo, Matt, and Tod do at seeing their next of kin? But, most of all she thought about Kensley and how she would react to all of this.


	11. Telling Them

****

Surprises Chapter 10

Kris woke up the next morning with one thought on her mind: Kensley. She had to tell Junior and Matt that she was coming. She had already decided that since she hurt Junior the most she would go and tell him in hopes that the site of Kris' daughter might change his attitude.

As she walked outside of the hotel and breathed in the fresh morning air a sudden burst of courage engulfed her. "I'm strong, I can do this." She whispered to herself. Climbing into her yellow Mustang and cranking her tunes. She sang along loudly on the way to Junior's house, trying to get her mind off of the explosion she knew was to come. Kris turned the volume down before she pulled into their driveway. Adjusting her hair in the mirror first, Kris decided she may as well look nice before informing the man she loved that her daughter of another man was coming for a visit. It did not even occur to her that anyone else would be home, she didn't even know if Junior would be.

The doorbell rang loudly and the courage that was rushing through Kris' veins a moment before faltered. She heard footsteps and the door was pulled aside. Kris was greeted by the most unfriendly face of her most unfriendly friend.

"Hello, whore," Dani looked at her in an even more distasteful expression than she usually wore when addressing Kris. "What brings you to this end of the neighborhood? Decided that the normal scum off the street wasn't good enough for an ex convict like yourself, or did you just come to rub it into my brother's face that he wasn't good enough for your royal highness?" a mock expression of pleasant curiosity played on Dani's features like a mask hiding the malice that she felt inside. Kris was sure that Dani was not actually being sympathetic towards her brother, but just glad she had another reason to hate Kris.

"I… I need to talk to Junior, where is he?" Kris stood her ground, devastated that Junior had actually told the knifing bitch every personal detail. Dani opened her mouth to retaliate but before she could say a word Kris stepped closer to her. "Listen, Dani, You need to step out of the way before I use some of the things I learned in prison on you. This is between me, Junior and Matt. Keep out of it if you like that pretty face scar-free, got it?" It took all that was in her not to smile at the shocked expression on Dani's face. Before either woman said anything, though, a very entertained laugh was heard from somewhere to the left inside the house.

"Wow, you still haven't changed Kris. Now I remember why I loved you. Of course, I assumed you felt the same. Perhaps that was a mistake on my part. Ah well, you know about mistakes don't you Kris?" Junior came into view behind Dani. He was in his bathrobe and had apparently been watching TV in the living room. "Don't be rude, sis, invite the _guest_ in." He smiled briefly at Kris, but it was an obvious fake try at cheerfulness. Dani moved aside and Kris stepped in.

The large house was filled with beautiful things that were obviously very expensive. The Davis family was not the most humble about there wealth. Kris had been doing well, she owned her own business and did treat herself every so often, the car out front was proof of that. Still, the house she found herself in was kind of stuffy, it had that feeling like no one actually lived there. Kris looked back towards Junior finally.

"Can we talk… alone?" She cast Dani a dirty look, who returned it promptly. Junior sighed. "Yeah, sure whatever." He led her towards the stairs up to his room, as Kris followed she noticed Dani mouthing the word 'whore' at her as she climbed the stairwell behind Junior.

When finally they reached Junior's bedroom Kris began to remember the many nights they had made this trek and fallen onto that bed in many moments of pure passion.

"Junior about yesterday." Kris started but was stopped instantly by Junior.

"Kris, I don't really want to talk to you about that so what did you come here to tell me." he asked again in a jealous rage.

"Well, just that I am really sorry and that Kensley is coming today," Kris said.

"Kensley, oh that's cute. Really is that what you wanted me to know Kris that the illegitimate daughter of my best friend is coming to town today and that the only woman I have ever loved named it after me and my best friend? Wow you really are heartless." he said causing tears to well up in Kris' eyes.

"Junior you have to know that I didn't do this to hurt you. I love you. I would never intentionally hurt you." Kris said quickly without thinking.

Junior thought a minute about what she said. She loved him, still after all of this.

"Wow how can I get so lucky. A heartless bitch who thinks that just because she throws the "L" word around it will make every thing better. Well, news flash Kris it doesn't. I hated it when you told me that you and Matt had a kid, a kid Kris. That was our dream, OURS. How? How could you do this? Well, to late now I guess you made your mind up when you ran to the arms of an ever sympathetic Matt." Junior blurted out before realizing, but it only took a second for Kris to comprehend every thing. She flew out of the house as fast as she could with DanI hot on her heels yelling things Kris didn't even want to try to hear.


	12. Matt and Kensley

****

Surprises-Chapter 11

The short distance of road that separated the Raintree Ranch and the Davis ranch seemed like miles to Kris as she drove with tears streaming down her cheeks. Thank goodness for water proof mascara.

Even as her distress overwhelmed her, Kris was aware of two things. She had to pull herself together so she could talk to Matt, and her daughter was coming in a few short hours.

After what seemed like hours, Kris finally pulled up to the ranch and got out. She didn't expect Matt to be in the house, so she jogged out toward the running track. He was walking slowly around it, obviously deep in thought. Without hesitation, Kris called out to him. He looked up and saw her, and instinctively started running toward her.

"Kris, I'm glad you're here. I think we need to talk." He looked at her when he spoke but could not bring himself to make eye contact.

"Yeah, I know." Kris pulled herself up onto the rail and sat, looking at Matt who himself was leaning on it, staring off into the dense woods at the edge of the Ranch.

"I know you must be angry with me. I should have told you a long time ago but I was so scared… Please forgive me…" She looked at her feet, her shoes were wet with dew from the grass she had run through. Matt said nothing for a moment, apparently waiting for her to continue.

"Kensley is beautiful. She looks just like you, she's so smart and she talks all the time." She glanced at Matt. "She'll be here this afternoon if you want to meet her." Matt finally looked at her as if he were about to have an outburst, but he said calmly to her, "That would be good. Does she know about…"

"She knows you're her Daddy, but nothing about Junior." Kris looked sad suddenly.

"Kris?"

"Yes?" Kris looked at Matt who was now staring at the ground.

"What happened was just as much my fault. Please forgive me. I should never have… I'm sorry. I'm going to take responsibility. I do like kids. I'm just so young…" He looked at his palms, Kris knew he had been thinking about this for a long time.

"Matt, I just want Kensley to have a father. I know you'll be a great dad. Thanks for not yelling at me." Matt smiled a little.

"Did you expect him to be pleasant?" Kris laughed.

"Of course not, but… I had rather hoped for something better than 'heartless bitch'" she said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I guess anything would have been better than that." Matt said, "Kris what does she like to do? What's her favorite color, food, toy?" Matt asked quickly firing questions at Kris.

Just then Kris' phone rang, as she picked it up and talked to the person on the other end a smile spread across her face.

"Well, Matt why don't you come ask her yourself. She is at the hotel." Kris said taking Matt by the hand and leading him to her car.

The drive to the hotel was full of loud music and Matt's occasional question about Kensley. As soon as the Mustang stopped Kris' hotel room door flew open and out flew a little brown haired girl running straight for Kris. All Matt could do was stare at the little girl that he and Kris had created. The little girl that only hours before had been the cause for his near nervous breakdown and the little girl that now took all the stress away.

"Wow! You have grown little missy." Kris greeted her daughter in the normal fashion making her feel older than she was. "Kensley there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Mommy?" The little girl started quizzically, "Is that my Daddy?" she said looking at Matt.

"Yeah sweetie it is. That's Matt." Kris said walking over to Matt who was just staring at the beautiful little girl Kris was holding in her arms.

"Hi Kensley." Matt said slowly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hey." said a timid Kensley.

"Well, she definitely doesn't have my spunk." Kris said trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe later me, your dad, and a friend of ours Junior can all go out to dinner." Kris said knowing that this was a very long shot, but hoped that Matt could talk or at the very least knock some sense into Junior. Matt just laughed at this last comment.

"Yeah fat chance Kris." he said of the four of them ever going out to dinner.

(author's note: can't remember Kris' brothers name so we are going to call him Luke but Kris calls him Lucas.)

"Hey Lucas, can you take your niece to the Diner just up the road? I have to get Matt back to the Ranch. I will meet you guys back here in a little while." she said telling rather than asking her brother to take Kensley to the Diner.

"Aw, but Mommy Kensley wanna see horseys." Kensley said trying to sound all grown up.

"I promise you can go see the horses later." Kris and Matt said at almost the exact same time. The two looked at each other and laughed.

The drive back to the ranch was full of questions and laughter at how shy Kensley was compared to her mother. The whole way Matt asked question after question, but stopped quickly when he heard a gasp come from Kris. He looked to see what had gotten Kris flustered all of a sudden. Sure enough what he saw was a sight to behold.


	13. Forgiveness

****

Surprises Ch. 12

He looked to see what had gotten Kris flustered all of a sudden. Sure enough what he saw was a sight to behold. There in the driveway was Junior, arms crossed, furious expression, and leaning up against the Porsche. Kris slowly stopped the car as the two got out, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

****

"Hey Junior…" Matt tried to say but was cut off quickly by a blow to the head.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" Matt asked holding his eye.

Kris ran over to Matt trying to see what Junior had done.

"Oh yeah sure you would run to St. Matt's side anytime. I guess you really are a whore. You know what Kris I came her to try and talk things out with Matt, but to see you pull up in a car with Matt after everything that we talked…" Junior started.

"Talked! Talked, you call what you did today talking! I don't hardly see calling me a, what was it, oh yeah 'heartless bitch' talking. Do you Junior? You yelled and screamed and you wouldn't even listen to anything I had to say. I guess I wouldn't blame you for maybe yelling, but not talking to me or listening to what I have to say. That I don't condone." she said getting just as angry as the love of her life.

Matt just stood back and watched the two go at it for a minute or two. They threw every word they knew at each other, but never once did they admit they truly still loved each other. After awhile Matt was getting a headache, so he finally stepped in.

"Stop! You two have stood here and yelled at each other, but Kris have you truly told Junior what's on your mind, or Junior have you told Kris what's on yours?" he said looking at his two best friends.

"No. I guess I haven't." Junior said. "Kris truth be told I came here, yeah to talk things out with Matt, but also to get him to help me get you back. I love you Kris Furrillo and I always will no matter what you do." he said looking at Kris hoping to see some sign that she loved him too.

"Oh, Junior. I came to ask Matt the same thing, but then my brother called and said that they were at the hotel so I just took him to see Kensley. That is why I named her Kensley cause I did and do love you and I can't live without you." Kris said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

All of a sudden Matt had been forgiven and pulled into the tight embrace that moments ago Kris and Junior had been fighting in. Suddenly the unthinkable happened. Junior being the smart thinker he was had hoped that Kris would forgive him and had already been to the jewelers. He dropped to one knee with Matt there and pulled out of his pocket a beautiful 2 karat diamond princess cut engagement ring.

"Kris Furrillo, I came here hoping to get my best friend to help me get you back. I never thought that I would give him a black eye in the process, but I hoped he would help. I love you, and any baggage you might contain, but I can't live without and I can't keep fighting with you. So Kris would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Junior Davis?" he asked with a wide smile and a hopeful look in his eyes.


	14. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**O.K so just to let you all know. That was not the chapter that was supposed to be published. My counter part thought it was way to soon to have him purpose, but we will leave that chapter and write off of it. It will be extremely hard for us to keep going with the story due to my stupidity and stupid computer not saving the right chapter. Oh and so those of you who are wondering how we got Kensley's name… Junior's real name is Ken Davis Jr. so we took Ken and made it Kensley and Matilda has Matt in it so that is how we got Kensley Matilda.**

**Keep reviewing please. We love to hear from you.**

**Still own nothing however I wished I owned Junior sometimes.**


	15. Author

**Hey everyone. Wow! I haven't written anything in quite a while. But I hope you will all forgive me, I changed schools and it has been really difficult to write and to catch up on school work.**

**But to answer some of your questions:**

**To unknown: Kris does love Junior and Matt was a really good friend to both of them. She has only friendly feelings to him and yes she made a mistake when she slept with him.**

**Ghostwriter: Thank you so much for finding Kris' brothers name but I think I am just going to stick with Luke cause it would be to much trouble to change.**

**Kilara: Yeah I know my stupid computer saved the wrong chapter. So I will still have to write off of this.**

**Anyway those are just a few answers, but I will be updating really soon I promise.**

**ASH**


	16. Her answer

"**Whoa dude that is a little sudden isn't it I mean…." **

"**SHUT UP MATT" Kris and Junior both yelled at the stunned Ritter man.**

**Kris' eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the man she loved on one knee, asking her to marry him. Her head swam with thoughts, like how was Junior going to take on a wife and a kid, would he and Matt ever be the same again after all that had happened, but most importantly would she be able to live with the fact that she had had a kid with Matt and not with Junior? As she looked down at Junior she saw the agony she was putting him through so she did what she had to do.**

"**Junior, you know I would love nothing more than to be your wife. But, we have a lot to talk about before I can truly say yes. I mean its not just me your committing to, its Kensley too. Are you really willing to do that before you even get to meet her and get to know her? Plus what about my job?" Kris said as Junior's smile suddenly vanished.**

"**Kris do you think I haven't thought about all of this? I love you and any baggage you might have. Your job, well who says you can't branch it down here? Matt is right next door so Kensley would get to know her dad, and I would love to get to know her myself. I know what you were thinking, will Matt and I ever have the friendship we used to? Well I don't think it can get any better, Matt has always been like a brother to me and always will be. Kris I love you and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get you back." Junior said standing back up looking at Kris hoping to see a change in expression on her face.**

**Matt stood by looking from one friend to the other. Hoping that Kris would actually say yes to Junior so that they all could live happily ever after. '**

"**Yes Junior I would love to marry you. I hope you can handle a rowdy two year old. Cause I am sure she will love to get to know you and Matt." Kris said smiling wildly at Junior. **

**Junior grabbed Kris and gave her the biggest, most passionate kiss ever. They were interrupted by a slight cough. They both looked at Matt and opened their arms for a group hug.**

"**So I guess two years away couldn't break up the group." Matt said.**

"**Nope nothing ever will dude." Junior chimed in.**

"**Yeah we will be together forever, we just may add a few family members to the group." Kris said as the three hugged again. **

_**Wow it's over I didn't think I could finish it ever. Surprise I guess. I hoped you all liked it and I will write an epilogue if you want. So please review and let me know how you liked it and if you want an epilogue.**_

_**Love yall**_

_**ASH**_


End file.
